Bonding moments
by DarkHeartsMilitary
Summary: DA da da da! ghostanimal challenge, mainly because I was bored. Ta da! NOW FIN. better... i think, than my other one.
1. Chapter 1

Challenge response, woo hoo. Thanks ghostanimal.

Bonding

C1

Danny began to drift down, he was bleeding ectoplasm from his chest, arms and legs. His face was littered with cuts and burses, he had fought with Vlad and had won, but only just, his human half wouldn't be able to take the blood loss so Danny had to stay in his ghost form until he healed fully. Because if he didn't he would die, or be on the edge of death. He sighed, Sam was under lockdown and Tucker was on holiday, he knew even if he told Valerie she would most likely hunt his human form as well instead of helping. He saw the ghost shield round Sam's house, he flew away. Knowing Sam, she would worry about him to no end and he didn't want her to feel helpless. In the distance he saw his house, he smiled, Jazz, Jazz would help him. He flew faster towards the house, in his weak state he thought it would be better for him to walk through the door rather than waste his ghost powers on going through the wall, as he landed on the doorstep he noted that Jazz's lights was off, either she was asleep or she wasn't there, he hoped it would be the first one. He opened the door without much effort pleading his parents were in the basement and not waiting for him because he was late for 10 pm, they were in the basement. He sighed in relief.

"Heeeellooooooo, Jazz?" He asked, shouted.

"Who ever you are, she's at collage."

Danny groaned, his mum was coming up the stairs to see who it was, he was still bleeding by the time she saw him.

_Maddie's POV_

_I looked at his face, sad worried and scared, those emotions were shown clearly over that scar covered face, I felt sorry for him, it was soon replaced with anger, how dare he use my daughter! If he knows whats good for him he'll leave before the weapons come in to this._

No ones POV

"I-I-I'm sorry." Danny croaked

Maddie looked at him and walked over to him to take a closer look, she noted that he was able to be hurt and when he was weak his eyes were a little less glowing than usual he whimpered as she put her hands on his forehead and on his cheek tilting his head so she could see his neck. She gasped at the amount of ectoplasm running down his neck and body, she pulled him into a gentle hug, obliviously she was ready for the attack but was surprised to feel him hugging her back and crying onto her shoulder. "Why did you do that Phantom?" She asked, she was really confused.

"You remind me of my mum." Danny forced out weakly.

Maddie pulled the near unconscious ghost boy towards the living room and helped him onto the sofa, she mentally slapped herself. "_Helloo? It's a ghost not a human!"_ She thought as she pulled a chair next to him, the hug was awkward enough but if he kept his bleeding up she would have to bandage him, meaning take off all his clothes. "Tell me what happened, D-Danny Phantom."

She tried to sound less hunter and more nurse and temporarily succeeded.

"Well, a g-ghost called S-Skulker insisted he would have my 'Pelt'," He visibly cringed at the word Pelt. "On his trophy wall, if you ask me it's disgusting. He shot me down and…" He indicated to his injured body which finally stopped bleeding. Maddie nodded understanding what had happened clearly, it was sad how he was rejected at every turn, maybe he was a good ghost. _"NO!"_ Maddie shook the thought from her head and turned to a now sleeping Phantom, Maddie decided she would destroy him after a little information from him, after earning his trust, or she could keep him for a while, see what he did everyday. "Phan- err… Danny?"

Danny opened his eyes and nodded. Maddie mentally slapped herself for what she then said. "Would you like to sss…" She tried to resist saying it, he could use Danny's room seeing as he said he would be at Jazz's apartment in Florida for the weekend. "Stay here for the weekend?"

Danny's eyes widened and thought it over for a minute. He nodded. "Yeah, ok, only if you don't test on me, or use a weapon." He relaxed when she agreed and fell back to sleep. Maddie's eyes wondered over his wounded body as it healed 7 times faster than a human, she carried him to Danny's room and left him there so she could explain this mess to Jack.


	2. The questions

**Lalalalala! I have done CHAPTER 2! I am actually surprized that people like this, yay! I made people happy. **

Bonding moments

C2

"WHAT!" Jack bellowed. They were outside and Maddie had told him what happened and what she planned to do. Maddie sighed and said it again.

"Danny Phantom is in our house, as I remind him of his mum, I think it would be best if we found out what his routine was, just treat him like Danny."

She explained, Jack smiled and agreed, also agreeing not to thrust weapons in Danny's face yelling about ghosts.

It was the Saturday morning and Danny woke up, not noticing he was in his ghost form, and walked… scratch that, fell down the stairs landing on his chin. He got up and yawned turning to the kitchen and saw Maddie cooking an ectoplasm free pancakes and fudge breakfast. _'Just think he's Danny, just think he's Danny, just think-' _Maddie turned. "Hi sweetie!" She announced loudly.

"Hey, Danny-boy… you look really tired Danny, are you ok?"

Jack stared at the look-alike to his son. Danny smiled and nodded, then began walking into the room and sitting down. He looked at his dad expectantly.

"What, no ghost gabber today?" Danny asked sarcastically before eating the pancakes that magically appeared in front of him drowned in sweet maple syrup. Jack ate his like he had never eaten before and Maddie sat down unsure what to say, she ended up talking about Phantoms behaviour (I mean like… "Would you kill anyone"… just look at the questions!) "So Danny, couple of random questions, would you ever kidnap any one?"

"Yes, I would, yeah right! I'd rather be destroyed!"

"Ok, so would you kill someone?"

"No."

"Ok, thanks Danny!"

Maddie made her quick escape to the lab foe 5-10 minutes, when she turned she saw Danny Phantom standing at the portal, staring into it.

"Why did you take me in?" He asked.

"Uhhh…"

"Surprized? Done it before."

He turned to face her, his neon green eyes looking into her gentle violet.

"Why?"

Maddie sighed, she didn't really know herself, so she asked a question instead.

"What does your mother look like? Why do you 'help' people?"

Danny noted help was a bit strained.

"Well, she could be your twin. I help them… because… it's my fault."

"Why is it your fault?"

"I turned on your portal, I had fell through a natural rip and pressed the on button."

"The on button?"

"Was inside the portal."

"Danny said-"

"So I wouldn't get in trouble with you… more."

"What about when you took his face off."

"Yeah, no."

"You ripped off my sons face, overshadowed Mr. Lancer…"

"Oh. Long story."

"I've got all day."

Danny sighed and thought of a cover story.

"Well, I came through the portal, followed by Amorpho, Danny activated the 'get rid of Phantoms power machine' and it hit me and Amorpho as well as Danny. We were melded together and Amorpho stuck as your son… or in his form, somehow he turned into Mr Lancer, I started losing my powers due to your sons… 'livingness'. Sam and Tucker helped stop you from killing him as me… I think. Da de da de da, we activated it and managed to split ourselves, Amorpho was normal and we flew out before you killed us… again."

Danny looked at his mum, who wasn't his mum, and she sat down. Danny located another chair and sat next to her, Maddie looked at Phantom opposite her and continued talking.

"So… how did you die?" She asked carefully.

"I…I died…in a lab accident, protecting my parents, who watched me die."

"You lived in Amity Park?"

"Yeah, maybe that's why I protect it."

"Are… are they-"

"No, they moved before I started saving the town."

Maddie looked at him, his green eyes were filled with emotion swirling endlessly. "Why did you take me in?"

He broke the silence again, when he got no reply he walked over to a hidden room behind a small table, pushing the table aside he typed in the password 'Halfaphantom' and walked in indicating for Maddie to follow him. She did but slowly, when she entered the metal door slammed shut behind her, Maddie gasped, it was an exercise room.


	3. answers

Maddie looked round; she saw a running machine, weights, yoga mats and a few ecto-guns. She looked back at Phantom who was looking on some table mumbling something about a 'stupid button'. Maddie heard him laugh triumphantly and press something. She looked for him, a few things popped out the walls. He flew as fast as he could by one of the things. _"150 mph"_ The mechanical female voice told him.

He turned invisible in front of one, which said about invisibility checked. Next he turned intangible and went through another, which said 'pass intangibility'. Maddie watched him use his powers one by one for agility, accuracy and a few others. Then he was surrounded by ghost proof walls, Danny gulped. "Cancel test."

"_Negative, must practise all powers."_

Sighing Danny told Maddie to plug in her ears, she did as he took a deep breath, and then gawped at him as he started to break the walls with a powerful wail. It smashed, leaving Maddie speechless as Phantom started to float downwards, telling himself not to faint, he didn't, he just collapsed. "Phantom? Phantom are you alright?"

Danny started groaning then yelped as he fell back to the floor. He laughed.

"The strongest makes the weakest. It's my strongest power, but takes a lot out of me."

"How on EARTH did we not hear you do that?"

Danny shrugged. "Dunno, I think Danny only let us train-"

"Whoa! Whoa whoa whoa, back up, Danny trained?"

"Duh, that's what the weights and the running machine is for."

Maddie nodded, it was pretty obvious now. Being friends with a ghost, you would have to be prepared to run or fight, that could be why a few things were missing…

"Hey? Uhhh, Maddie? Maybe I should go now, I mean if Danny comes back he might freak, not a good thing."

He lifted himself off the floor and floated towards the stairs followed by Maddie, when they got to the door she answered the question Danny had been asking all day. "Danny? I took you in because you remind me of my son."

Danny smiled at her and flew off when Jack entered with a small invention that they had never used, the ghost gabber Maddie saw it and wondered.

How had Phantom known that much?

**YES! It's finally done! I went to Stonehenge today, it was weird. Badly aligned too. Anyways, I'll be working on my other stories, but if by next month I haven't had 30 reviews altogether, I'm cancelling my account and just gonna read and maybe the occasional A/N. I will not take more than two reviews from the same person on each story. So yeah. Review if you want to read more of my stories. I have got loads more, but I don't think I will post them.**

**So review if you want me to keep writing.**


End file.
